Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tailgate structure, especially, a tailgate structure which prevents tailgate outfitting components from scattering to protect passengers.
Description of the Related Arts
As a related structure of a vehicle body, a resin rear gate structure is known which includes reinforcing hinges and sides arranged at four corners around an opening, and a reinforcing latch arranged at a lower end of a rear gate.
In such a configuration, reinforcing members are arranged between each reinforcing hinge and each reinforcing side, between reinforcing sides, and between each reinforcing sides and the reinforcing latch, to secure rigidity sufficiently around the opening of the rear gate and rigidity against collision load on the reinforcing latch at the time of closing the rear gate, for preventing that resin material is cracked and a piece of luggage is thrown away due to cracking and/or scattering of a resin material (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-116997, for example).